Christmas Wishes
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: A small story about Christmass for both Buffy and Spike, both of them are struggling with there relationship. Will Christmas pull them together or apart?
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Wishes

Buffy and Willow walked down the boardwalk with three bags in there hands each. "So, who's next?" Buffy asked.

Willow smiled, "uh, Dawnie." Willow answered looking at her list then put it back in her pocate book. "What would Dawnie want for christmas?" Willow asked Buffy.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know." Buffy smiled, "I'm gonna get her a cell phone." She said happily, "One of those pre-paid ones." She explained, "She's always gone this way we can keep in touch and she has to learn how to keep her money."

Willow smiled, "Would it be okay if I got her a spell book?" She asked, "She always wanted one, it could be one with a whole bunch of history in it and not that many spells."

Buffy thought about it, "Yeah, I guess she could have one." Buffy said, "We're aren't going to find any of those here." Buffy said, "So who's next?"

"Well we got almost everyone." Willow said, "But I'm going to pick up something for Spike." Willow smiled, "You know, a thank you for saving my life a thousand times."

Buffy smiled, "Umm, i was actually thinking about getting him something." Buffy said. "What do you think he would like?" She asked.

Willow smiled, "He always wanted this book, Destiny." She explained, "I'm going to go to the book store to pick it up." Willow explained, "I just feel bad for him sometimes." Willow explained, "All alone in that crypt on Christmas?" Willow explained dully.

Buffy nodded, "What if we invited him to the Christmas party?" Buffy asked, she and Spike had gotten close since she got back. he was really the only one there for her. Her friends had there own lives and didn't have much time for her. "I bet he's going to get me something... i just-I'm not sure what he would want." Buffy said, "a please don't bite me shot glass?" She asked joking lightly.

Willow smiled, "I think it's pretty clear he wants you."

Buffy looked at Willow, "Willow!"

Willow smiled, "Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you two have been spending together." Willow said with a eyebrow raised.

Buffy smiled, "He's... he is easy to talk to." She said simply.

Willow smiled, "I still think you two would be happy together,"

"You do?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, "Of course, honey." she said with a smile, "I worked with him over the summer a lot and he has really changed, Buff."

Buffy nodded, "I know he changed, Wills." Buffy said sitting down on the nearest bench putting her bags down and lettign Willow sit next to her, "It's just... we have been through a lot... together."

"Well yea," Willow said with a smile, "You two are like bestfriends now."

Buffy looks up at her friend with tears in her eyes, "Kinda more then that."

Willow looked confused, "What do you m-Oh! you two are together!?"

"Not exsacly." She said truthfully. "We um slept together, Wills." She told her friend.

"Like you fell asleep in his bed?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded, "That happened too." Buffy sighed, "I just... I don't know. He was there and I needed to feel something." She explained.

Willow nodded, "So you and Spike are together?"

"Not really." Buffy sighed, "I wanted to forget about it and he wanted... to love me."

"Buffy, maybe he's what you need." Willow offered, "I mean it's a little shocking but... you told me when we were younger that you always wanted someone to look at you like he looked at Drusilla.. now he does look at you like that, Buff, he loves you."

Buffy sighed, "I know he does, Will, and that makes it even harder."

Spike's Crypt

Spike sat watching TV with Clem when he heard the door open, "Be right back," He told Clem and started for the door, he saw Dawn at the door, "Nib, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Buffy and Willow went Christmas shopping." She explained. "So I had to stay home and I got kinda bored so I thought, 'hey I wonder what's Spike doing about now?'" She said softly.

"Me and Clem are watchin' TV." He told her, "Does big sis know you're here?"

Dawn shrugged, "I left a note on the fridge."

"You came here alone?" Spike asked his eyes widened, "At night?"

"Don't worry, geeze, I came prepared." She said holing up a bottle of holy water.

"You think that will stop a vamp from sinking his fangs in the slayer's sis?" Spike asked an eyebrow raised.

Dawn shrugged, "I knew if I screamed the big bad would come out to save me." she said with a smile.

"Sure." Spike smirked lightly.

"So, what you get me for Christmas?" She asked with a smile.

"You know the rule, nib, You can't know until midnight on Christmas eve." He told her with a smile, "We're watching Gothica, would you like to join us?"

"Okay." She said with a smile and ran into the living room part of the crypt and jumped on the couch next to Clem. "Hey, Clem."

"Hey, Dawnie."

Store

Buffy and Willow looked through the gift shop, "Uhhg, I still don't know what to get him!" Buffy said frustrated.

"You could get him this." Willow smiled widely holding up a multicolored shirt. "He'll love it." She laughed.

Buffy smiled, "I could see his face, 'What the bloody hell is this?!'"

Willow smiled, "Well he always wears the same thing!"

Spike's crypt

Dawn snuck into Spike's room looking for her gift when she opened the draw to his so called dresser she found a small box. "Huh." She opened it and saw a small silver chain with a heart locket on the end of it, it was breathtaking, she tried to open the locked and couldn't get it open. "Bet it's for Buffy."

"You're not going to find it." Spike said leanign against the door frame, "Hid it right and propper this time." Spike said proudly.

"This is so pretty, Spike, you got it for Buffy, didn't you?"She asked holding up the necklace.

"No." Spike answered. "You think I should get her something?" He asked.

"Yup and I also know you already got her something and you are debating on if you should give it to her or not." She said with a smile.

End of chapp...

review if you want more!


	2. chapter two

**Buffy got home and saw the note on the fridge and sighed knowing where Dawn was. She put her shopping bags down and walked into the living room, "Will, I'm going to go pick up Dawn from Spike's." Buffy said, "Do you mind putting my bags up in my room?" **

**Willow shook her head, "Not at all, Buff." Willow said with a smile, Willow watched as Buffy walked out the door and started for Spike's crypt. She walked into the kitchen to see Tara standing at the back door Willow opened it and gulped. **

**Spike's Crypt**

"**You can't keep a secret." Spike reminded the youngest Summers. **

"**Sure I can!" Dawn said with a smile, "I didn't tell Buffy that you loved her for a while!" **

**Spike looked at her for a second, "So, you're the one who spilled!" Spike said with an eyebrow raised. **

"**Water under the bridge." Dawn said with a smile. "Now show me what you got her!" **

"**Dawn? Are ya here?" They both heard the slayer's voice Dawn frowned but walked over to her sister. "Hey, Buff." **

"**Slayer." Spike said almost uncomfortably. **

**Buffy looked at him and Dawn could see something when down between them. "Spike, we uh should talk." She said softly, "But uh not now." She said, motioning her little sister. **

**Spike nodded, "Sure thing, love." **

**Buffy smiled softly, "Alright, come on, Dawn." She said before walking out of the crypt with her sister behind her. **

**Spike watched the two most important women in his life walk his door and looked around his empty crypt. **

**Summers' House**

"**You got Spike a gift?" Dawn asked sitting on Buffy's bed. **

"**No." Buffy admitted, "I wanted too, but what do you get a vampire who has everything?" Buffy asked. "I can't get him jewelry..." **

"**What about a Sex Pistols CD?" Dawn asked, "Or one of the seasons of Passions on Tape? Or-"**

"**Woah, Dawn, how do you know he would like all that?" Buffy asked with a smile. **

"**I spend a lot of time with him." Dawn tells her, "We talk about stuff like that, DON'T get him the Sex Pistols CD 'never mind the Bollocks.'" Dawn told her older sister. "I already did and it's wrapped." **

**Buffy smiled, "Alright." Buffy said, "So what do I get? Passions?" Buffy asked, "What is Passions?" **

**Dawn smiled, "It's a Soap," Dawn explained, "He likes it." She shrugged with a wide smile. **

**Buffy looked at the bags on her bed and sighed; she didn't know anything about him... If she asked him anything about her he would probably know... scratch that, she could BET he would know everything. "Will you be okay for a little while?" Buffy asked, "With Willow?" **

"**Willow isn't home." Dawn said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." **

"**Willow isn't home?" Buffy asked. **

"**Nope, I think she went out with Tara." **

**Buffy smiled. **

**Spike's Crypt **

**Spike sat in his lazy boy watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on the telly when the doors opened, "You're la-"Spike stopped when he smelt Buffy and looked over his shoulder to see her, "Hey." **

"**You waiting for someone?" Buffy asked, "Cause I could go." Buffy said. **

"**What?" Spike asked, "No, you can stay. Clem he said he might stop in." Spike explained and watched as she nodded and walked over to him. **

"**Spike, what's my favorite show?" Buffy asked. **

"**Charmed." Spike answered. "What are you playing at?" **

**Buffy sighed, "nothing." She looked at the TV screen and smiled, "The nightmare before Christmas?" She asked with a smile, "you're so cute." **

"**What are you doing here?" Spike asked. **

**Buffy watched as he got up and walked over to her and as he did she kissed him on the lips fiercely. Spike deepened the kiss quickly, "Thought you wanted to talk." Spike whispered. **

"**Talk later." Buffy breathed, "Please, spike, make me feel." She said softly as he picked her up and brought her to the bed. **

**Hours later**

**Buffy woke up in the bed with Spike as he flipped through the channels to the TV in front of his bed with the remote. "When did you get that?" Buffy asked. **

"**Found it the other day." spike told her. **

"**Found it where?" Buffy asked, "Radio Shack?" She asked with a smile looking up at him and covering herself with the thin white sheet he had covering the bed. **

"**No, Clem brought it over." Spike told her. **

**Buffy noticed the nail marks on his chest and the redness surrounding it. "Did I do that?" she asked. **

**Spike looked down at his chest and nodded, "Yup." Spike told her and looked at the look in her eyes, "hey, don't worry about it, pet, had worse." Spike told her. **

"**I was trying to you know... be gentler." Buffy said with a small smile. **

**Spike looked over at her and smirked, "I don't know, I like it when you loose control like that, because of me." **

**Buffy looks away from him avoiding eye contact. **

**TBC ...**

**Review please..?? **


End file.
